Fight For Your Heart
by Wolfcharm
Summary: As Sora begins to fade from the memories of his friends, another Keyblade bearer steps forward. But the threat of the darknes is great. Will she succumb to the temptation of darkness or fight for the light inside every heart. AxexOC OCxOC OCxXig OCxZex *Retired*
1. Prologue: Black and White

**Fight For Your Heart**

**__****This takes place between KH1-KH2, basically through Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days. To those who might have a problem with this fanfic, if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all, but some criticism is welcome.  
Disclaimer: Do not own KH, if I did, things would've been so much different! Lol. Enjoy.  
Pics: .com/#/d2w11ui**

**_*=Mouthed W=White B=Black_**

* * *

Prologue:

_In us, there are two halves.  
__Two forces trying to work in harmony.  
One balancing the other.  
Both trying to gain control of the whole.  
Why we must bend to one is a mystery to me._

The "city" seemed just as deserted as always. The only sounds were two pairs of footsteps. They came from two opposite roads, divided by a barrier of buildings. One in black, the other in white. Their hoods covered their faces expertly. Once they stepped out from behind the barrier between them, they both stopped and turned their heads to each other. Suddenly a flash of darkness emitted from the black one's hands. Two intricate keyblades sprung in his hands. The white one nodded and strange black and white threads swirled around her hands before two keyblades were in his hands as well. The black one was the first to charge. The sound of metal clangs against the walls of the buildings, the echo sounding very eerie. Suddenly their blades collided in a sudden hard blow and they pushed futiley against each other. Suddenly the black one removed one of the blades and smacked it against the white one's making him stumble. The black one spun toward the white one and knocked him to the ground.

W*_Why would you do this!_

The black one swung his blades and huffed scornfully. "You're mine!"

The black one attacks. The white one blocks by crossing the keyblades. The blow is deflected easily and the white one gives a mighty swing, knocking the black one to the ground. W*_I'm here to bring justice to the hearts, to the light and dark._

The black one looks up at the white one. W*_And you deserve it as well._

The black one bows his head. The white one turns and walks away from the black one. The black one clenches his fists leaps up, raises his blade...!

***Blacks out***


	2. Beginning at Sunrise

**Beginning at Sunrise**

The girl was an odd one that was for sure. Her clothing was enough for anyone to recognize that. All cluttered, didn't match one bit, with a black shirt that had a one vertical red strap where the laces of the black shirt shown, on top of that was a white vest with a black heart on the back. She wore a dark grey skirt that reached down to her knees and under that brick red caprises and white silk slippers. On her head were a pair of goggles. If it wasn't for all the clutter she would've been quite fetching. If her clothing wasn't enough, her personality was another thing entirely. She was playful, yet serious; flirtatious, yet consoling; an enigma, yet an open book. Not only that, but she made one friend, one true friend. And he was the downer out of all the kids in Twilight Town. Although they seemed to be the perfect match. They were both very odd and unsociable. They loved each other like brother and sister.

It's here in Twilight Town that the story begins. Skye, for that was her name, watched the sunrise on Sunset Hill. "So beautiful, so bright," she said to herself.

The first rays bounced off her golden hair and the glass of her goggles. It sparkled in her sapphire blue eyes. "Admiring Nature's beauty?" a voice teased behind her.

Skye turned and smiled as Sol approached. He was a handsome boy with light brown hair, dark eyes, and impressive body. He wore pretty strange clothing as well. What looked like a regular black shirt from the front was held up with criss-cross belts in the back. He wore dark red pants with chains linked to his belt loops. But his smile was warm and friendly. Sol chuckled and sat next to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Skye smiled and nodded. The sun slowly peaked out from behind the hills. Skye sighed and stood. Sol's smile faded as he watched Skye's smile grow. "Does light fascinate you so much?" he asked, his voice low.

Skye smiled. "Not light in general, just this light," she said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She looked down a him. "All those colors blending into colors?"

Sol looked at the sky and sighed. "Yeah, purple, red, gold," he said and looked back up at her. "It looks great."

Sky smiled. "Better head back," she said.

Sol nodded and stood as well and they walked back to the station.

The two walked through the Sandlot unaware of the group not far away. "Hey Lamers!" Seifer called.

Skye rolled her eyes and kept walking. Sol looked at Seifer from the corner of his eye and slowed down considerably. Skye bit her lip and sighed. _PLease don't go looking for a fight!_ she thought desperately. "Hey, I'm talking to you freaks!" Seifer called again.

Sol immediately turned to Seifer's quip, his eye aflame. Skye's hand caught his shoulder, pulling him back. The three kids laughed at this reaction. "Chicken!" Fuu called.

Sol looked at Skye, but she shook her head. "What do you want, Seifer?" Skye asked.

Seifer shrugged. "Just wanted to see if your puppy was allowed to play," he taunted, nodding at Sol.

Sol glared and tried to shake off Skye's hand. She tightened her grip on him. She pulled him back gently and walked forward to the group. The trio started to laugh at her bravado. However, it started to die as she approached Seifer. She looked up into his blue eyes and glared, crossing her her arms and taking a nonchalant stance. She once had a huge crush on the thug, but after getting into a fight with Sol, she had spurned and purged every attempt at winnng her. "What're you looking at?" Seifer growled.

Skyed narrowed her eyes further. "A juvenile duliquent, who doesn't know how to pick his fights," she sneered.

"Oh, that's cold, ya know!" Rai said.

Skye smirked. "Why I waste my time with you weirdos is beyond me," Seifer said.

He turned around and started to walk away. Skye sighed and turned to Sol, who had balled his fists and was looking at the ground like nothing would give him more pleasure than to punch into the earth and come out the other side. Skye bit her lip and adjusted her goggles shyly. Sol looked up as she approached. "Why didn't you let me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I know how you are," she answered. "I hate you getting into random fights, as if it's your purpose."

"How do you know it isn't?" Sol asked.

Skye looked at him with a small smile. "Because you're more than that," she said and started to walk toward the Marketplace.

Sol sighed and followed.

After a day of shopping, Skye finally bended to Sol's begging and decided to play Grandstander. "Geez, I can't believe of all the things you want to do, you want to do this," she said as she grabbed a Struggle club.

Sol smiled. "Come on we need to brush up anyway," he said and set his club on his shoulder.

Skye rolled her eyes as she tossed the ball in the air and they soon started to bat it around towards each other. Soon people started to gather and they made it into a competition: see how long they could keep the ball in the air before it hit the ground or before the other person took it from you. Skye was nearly out of breath from laughing and running. Sol swatted the ball toward her. "Your turn," he said.

Skye giggled and balanced the ball on the tip of her club before tossing it up and batting it toward the sky. Suddenly she felt something, something that made her spine tingle and sent goosebumps all over her. She looked toward the Marketplace once more... Then the ball struck her head and she snapped out of it. Sol laughed as Skye shook her head and felt the place where it struck. "You ok?" he said and chuckled.

Skye gave a small smile. "Yeah, sorry, I just felt like someone walked on my grave," she said and giggled nervously.

Sol smiled and tilted his head. "Come on, we need a rest," he said and started walking toward the station.

Skye followed with a sigh.

They sat on top of the station tower, watching the sunset. Skye smiled as the sun slowly started to disappear. "Well, I don't know about you," Sol started. "But I never want to do that much shopping again."

He tossed the light blue ice cream that was Sea-salt ice cream to Skye and chuckled. Sky caught it easily. "Aww, it wasn't that bad!" she quipped.

Sol laughed. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "I wish I hadn't gone!"

They both started laughing and watched the sunset attentively. "So do you like this light too?" Sol asked.

Skye smiled wider and nodded. "Light eventually fades, but it comes back," she said. "And it even goes out beautifully."

Sol furrowed his eyebrow and nodded. "Say, Skye?" he said.

"Sol?" Skye said back.

"Do you ever think that we're not right for this world?" he asked.

Sky looked to him and laughed as if it was startled out of her throat. "What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"Just wondering," he mumbled.

Skye's smile softened. "Well, I've never thought of it," she said. "But why else would we be here?"

Sol frowned. "Hmm," he said.

"But I do admit we really bend this world's standards," she quipped.

Sol huffed and gave a small cynical smile.

Soon the sun was behind the hills and they went their seperate ways.

Skye settled in her bed and looked out her window at the stars and just before her eyes closed... a star blinked out.


	3. Beginning After Dark

**Beginning After Dark**

_Italics**=Disembodied voice**_

**_Pics: Power of Judgement- .com/royalty-free-stock-image-justice-image3027836_**

* * *

_Skye?_

Skye stirred in her sleep.

_Skye, to the mansion!_

Skye's eyes flew open and she jerked to a sitting position. Her blankets were strewn on the floor, as if she struggled in her sleep. She shook her head, but she got up from her bed and dressed before she ran out into the night. She sighed as she searched through the center for the hole in the wall. It was pretty easy to find, just follow the tram path. As she slowly approached the mansion, she got the chilled feeling again. Skye wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking. Suddenly she felt too... paniced? to continue.

_Don't be afraid... All journeys begin with one step._

Skye sighed and closed her eyes as she stepped across the threshold of the gates of the mansion. Suddenly shadows detatched themselves from the original shadows and grew into insect like beings. Skye gasped and looked around her for some kind of weapon. She found a stick a few feet away from her. As one of the creatures leapt at her, she tumbled-rolled to the stick and gripped it tight before swinging it at the shadow. She fought her way to the mansion the stick seeming to have no effect, except to deflect them. Once she was feet away from the door and still fighting them off. "What are you?" she called.

Suddenly they swarmed around her as she approached the doors. Skye's breath went shallow and heavy, her heart beat was erratic! They leapt as one and she back into the doors and as they flung open...!

A white flash and then darkness surrounded her. Skye looked down at the ground and realized she was on some kind of platform. It was decorated so intricately, it had a giant heart in the middle and was surrounded by other designs and patterns. She walked out to the middle of it.

_Your journey begins..._

Skye looked around the platform waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly three pedestals rose up and on them symbols of some kind hovered over each of them.

_A power sleeps within you, one you never knew, one that will change you. Which path will you choose?_

Skye stepped up to one of the pedestals, to a symbol that looked like two 'S's were trying to overlap. The top of the symbol was black, the bottom white, but in the middle was a kind of unidentifiable light. Sometimes the black overwhelmed the white, sometimes the white won over the black. But always the "light" beat them off when it got too bold. Skye reached out to it and it hovered in her hands.

_The power of Judgement.  
To know right and wrong.  
To know when a side should win or lose._

Skye furrowed her brow and cupped it the symbol. She felt an overwhelming surge of power run through her body. She sighed and looked at the other symbols.

_But at what price? Choose wisely._

Skye sighed and approached another symbol. It looked almost like yin and yang, except no dots and this one was made of fire and water. Skye shook her head and continued. Another symbol was just a heart with red and black swirling every which way it chose to flow. She looked up at it and reached out.

_The power of Love.  
At its most chaotic, it can be dangerous.  
At its most calm, it can be aiding._

_Give up this power?_

Skye shook her head and left that one in its place. She looked at the yin yang symbol.

_The power of Balance.  
Harmony in all the things you do.  
To repel chaos, create order._

_Give up this power?_

Skye nodded and crushed it.

_You gave up the power of Balance over Love. Be careful of this decision, your's may be chaotic and dangerous in the future._

Skye nodded. But then the platform started to shake violently and tip and spin away from her feet. Skye's mouth was open in a silent scream as she fell down into darkness. Then she struck another surface. Another platform, black, white, red, grey, all swirling and mixing as they pleased. But wherever she stepped the colors moved away from each other making a circle of "light" around her. Skye took a deep breath and approached the center again. Suddenly the darkness started to spread over the platform. It swirled around her and gathered into one huge ball, turning into a giant humanoid being with a gaping hole in the shape of a heart where its stomach and torso would've been.

Skye gasped and ran to the side of the platform, but seeing no where else to run, she decided to face the thing. All of a sudden with a flash of light a strange key-shaped weapon was in her hand.

_Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade._

Skye was a little confused at first, but didn't pay it any mind once she started fighting the dark creature. Soon she was tired of swinging the blade and her opponent seemed just as defeated as her. Gradually the dark figure started to crumble before her eyes. But then a dark thread sprung at her and stuck to her arm. Skye gasped and started to pull away from it, her other hand started scratch and wrestle with it. Then another dark tentacle latched onto her other arm. They pulled her towards the dark pool, though she struggled and kicked and clawed against it. Soon the darkness surrounded her, choking her, restraining her, until she felt something else. A warm, strong hand that reached into the pool and gripped her hand gently. Light sprouted from their joined hands and it was so bright Skye couldn't see who was pulling her out. Light enveloped them and the hand's warmth spread through her body...

Light spilled across her bedroom floor as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up and realized she had never left her room. She sighed and looked at her hand, the one that the stranger held, the one where the odd weapon appeared. "A... Keyblade?" she said to herself, just as the sun peaked over the hills.


	4. Never Knew

**Never Knew**

**__****Sorry if the links didn't show up fully here are the pics again: (www . dreamstime . com / royalty - free - stock - image - justice - image 3027836), (www . deviantart . com / ?q = Keyblades fanfiction & order = 9&offset = 72# / d2w11ui)**

* * *

Skye rubbed her eyes and stretched as she walked out into the town square. "You ok?" Sol asked as he approached.

Skye smiled softly and shook her head. "Did not sleep right last night," she said and yawned.

Sol chuckled. "I can see that," he said.

Skye smiled. "So what's up today?" she asked.

Sol blanked and scratched his head nervously. Skye crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "What?" she asked with suspicion.

"Umm, nothing," Sol said and started to walk away.

Skye grabbed Sol's shoulder. "What?" Skye snapped.

"Ok, ok," Sol said breaking easily. "I didn't want to, but he, he just-!"

"What did you do?" Skye cried and then grabbed Sol's ear.

"Ow, ow!" Sol cried. "Seifer challenged us to a mock Struggle match!"

Skye's eyes widened and she let go of Sol slowly. Sol rubbed his ear and looked at Skye with concern. "What were you thinking?" Skye said.

"Sorry, he got to me and you weren't there," Sol tried to explain. "And you know how I am."

Skye rolled her eyes and started toward the Sandlot at an angry pace. Once they entered the Sandlot, Seifer was all ready for them. "Alright, I thought you'd talk him out of it," Seifer quipped.

Skye grabbed a Struggle club and approached Seifer, she glared fiercely, her eyes pools of hot cool blue fire! Seifer glared at her approach. Skye stopped a foot away from Seifer then pointed her club at his nose. "You and me, now!" she snapped.

Seifer laughed. "The deal was, my group against your's," he said.

"Shut up!" Skye said and swung the club, just barely nicking him. "I don't care what the deal was, this whole egging on Sol is stopping now!"

Seifer glared at Skye, but swung his club as well. "Alright then, you asked for it!" he said.

Skye took a bold stance and watched as Seifer ran at her. She blocked his swing and took one of her own. As blows were exchanged, Sol flinched and cheered as Skye was hit or made a hit. Suddenly Seifer struck at her stronger than before and Skye was knocked onto her back. She looked up at Seifer and gasped as he swung down at her. "You're mine!" he cried.

Skye flinched and waited for the blow, but when it never came she looked up and saw Sol had blocked Seifer's blow and was fighting him more fiercely than Skye had ever seen him. Sol struck at Seifer that made him land on his back. Sol stared down at Seifer then he looked to Skye. He sighed. "You get off easy this time," he said and started toward Skye.

However, Seifer didn't seem to want them to get off easy. He leaped to his feet and charged at Sol. Sol helped Skye to her feet. Seifer was about to swing, until Skye spun in front of Sol and knocked Seifer's club out of his hands. "He said, we'd let you off easy," Skye growled, pointing her club at Seifer's face once again. "If you were smart, you'd leave us alone from now on."

Seifer glared down at Skye, but turned around and stalked away from them. Skye sighed and turned back to Sol. "Wow," Sol said.

Skye blushed and scratched her head. "Come on," she said. "I think our victory deserves a reward."

On the station tower Sol and Skye licked their ice cream in silence. "I can't believe you did that," Sol spoke up.

"Did what?" Skye asked.

"Took Seifer's blow for me," Sol said.

Skye shrugged. "I didn't know I could do that either, I thought you'd have a fit if I did," she said.

Sol blushed. "Well, it's just, I don't think it was really worth it," he said.

Skye looked over at Sol, who was looking at his feet. "You don't think you're worth saving?" Skye asked.

Sol looked up into Skye's eyes, that were pleading him to say something, say the opposite of what he thought. Sol looked away and sighed. "Saved from a blow to a head?" he said. "Sure, but if you had a choice between me and something more important than me, I hope you don't choose me."

Skye furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing will ever be more important than you," she whispered.

Sol sighed and shook his head and looked up at her again. "How would I live without you?" Skye said. "I'd die of boredom!"

Sol gave a small laugh. "Seriously, I would hope you'd make the right choice," he said.

Skye nodded. "I will," she said. "Everytime."

Skye started toward home just as the sun started to set. Suddenly she saw a dark shape out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and her eyes scanned the area, darting everywhere. "Hello?" she called.

When there was no answer she started to feel more jittery. There was no one there, but she felt that something was there, waiting, watching. "Come out, or I'll make you!" she cried out again.

Suddenly shadows started forming around her, into the insect like things. "Not again," Skye hissed.

One of the shadows leapt at her. She raised her arms in defense, until a flash of light revealed the Keyblade in her hands. The shadow was deflected easily when it just touched the weapon. Skye was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Keyblade. But she gripped it with a new determination and stood in her regular straight-backed, offensive stance and waited for the attack. She swung her Keyblade at the shadows, making them disappear on the spot. She didn't know why she was fighting them now or why they were after her, but she had a feeling, it wasn't a good thing.

Skye suddenly saw Sol walking toward the mansion. She furrowed her eyebrows and followed behind him slowly, silently. Sol looked at the padlock on the gate and sighed. _Weird, that wasn't there before,_ Skye thought. Suddenly a shadow creature leapt out at him and with a burst of darkness, the shadow was gone and Sol had a Keyblade in his hand as well. Skye gasped when she saw the weapon. Sol turned to the sound. "Who's there?" he called.

Skye stepped out from behind the trees and stared at Sol. "Skye," he whispered.

Skye's heart fluttered at the sound of him uttering her name like that. Like his own heart was aching at the realization of her finding out his secret. Skye started toward him. "How?" she asked.

Sol shook his head. "It chose me," Sol said.

Skye didn't quite understand this explaination, but she kept walking forward. "The Keyblade chooses its master," Sol said. "It chose me."

Skye stopped approaching and held up her hand and in a flash of light her Keyblade appeared. Sol gasped. "You?" he cried.

Skye lowered it. "It chose you?" he asked again.

Skye lowered her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised," she mumbled.

Sol shook his head. "What are you doing here?" Skye asked.

Sol lowered his eyes this time. "I'm leaving, the door has finally opened," he said.

Skye shook her head furiously. "You can't leave!" she cried. "And what door?"

Sol turned to the lock and rose his Keyblade to the keyhole. A stream of light shot out of the tip and pierced the keyhole, immediately unlocking it. He walked into the gates and toward the mansion. "Wait!" Skye cried and ran after him. "What door?"

Sol turned back to her and she stopped just before she ran into him. "The door to other worlds, the door that leads away from here," he said and kept walking.

Skye kept pace with him wanting to know more before she stopped him. "Why would you want to leave?" she asked. "Why wouldn't you take me?"

Sol sighed. "I didn't think you'd believe me," he said. "And I'm tired of this world, I always knew I wasn't meant for this place."

Skye stopped for a second. Her heart started to sink, was his life really so terrible here? Sol stepped across the threshold of the mansion doors and kept walking. "Wait!" Skye called again. "How do you know all this, who told you?"

Sol stopped again and looked down at her from the middle of the stairs. "I don't know," he said. "A guy in black, I couldn't see his face, but he said his name was Vexen."

Skye narrowed her eyes at the name, but she couldn't place it. "He told me everything," Sol continued. "He said the Keyblade only chooses a strong heart to wield it."

Skye couldn't help smiling at that... if she was chosen to hold the Keyblade, she must have a strong heart. "He told me I'd be able to escape this world and travel to others if I so chose," Sol said.

Skye looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes. He was entering another door. Skye took off after him and stopped the door before it closed behind him. They were in a stark white room and in a corner, darkness started to spread on the walls. "I would love it, if you joined me Skye," Sol said.

Skye looked away from the dark portal and met Sol's eyes. They pleaded and smiled softly at her, as if he was beckoning and knowing that she would say yes. "But there must be another way," Skye said. "Another time."

"Please Skye," Sol said and held out his hand to her as the darkness started to swallow him. "I'm not afraid of the darkness, are you?" he said softly.

Skye looked at his hand and started to reach out to it. "Sol," she whispered.

Skye gripped his hand, but suddenly the darkness surged up and clung to them in writhing threads. Immediately Skye let go of Sol's hand and started to beat back the tentacles. She looked back at Sol, who was glaring at her with disapproval and all of a sudden she wanted to apologize, to grab his hand again and beg for forgiveness. But she struggled and fought the darkness around her. Suddenly light started to spread around her and the darkness fleed, leaving her alone in the white room. "Sol?" Skye called.

She started to panic when she heard no answer. "Sol!" she tried again and ran out of the room to search the whole mansion.

When she was certain Sol was no longer in the mansion, that's when her heart started to ache and throb painfully in her chest. Soon she started to cry, to sob and choke softly, when she realized Sol would never come back. "I never knew," she whispered, not quite knowing why or what it could possibly mean, but felt it was right.

But then another portal of darkness started to grow in another corner. She gasped, but this time she would not take the oppurtunity for granted. She stood up and ran into the dark depths to an unknown world, hopefully the one that Sol was in.


	5. The Journey Begins

**A Journey Begins**

The black portal opened up as Skye jumped through and landed painfully on the sidewalk. Skye shook her head and looked up. As far as she could discern, she was still in Twilight Town, inside the Station, at the train tracks. Skye sighed and was very confused at the portal's choice of destination. But then she heard a train pull in. She peared down the tracks, she never thought the trains ran so late. Then a bright purple and gold colored train stopped in front of her and the door opened with a sigh of steam. She had heard of the seven wonders of Twilight Town. One of them being a haunted train, with no passengers, no driver, no conducter, no return. She chuckled to herself, although this train did seem to have no one operating it. She gulped as the doors refused to close until she did something. Skye sighed and gathering what courage she had and walked onto the train.

The doors closed behind her with another hiss and once she was seated started up and sped down the tracks. She didn't know about this decision, frankly she wasn't sure about alot of her decisions. But what else could she do? After a few minutes of riding, her eyelids started to droop and her thoughts were clouding. It had become, very, very late and she hadn't had any sleep. She layed down on the seat and curled up for a nap...

Skye's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned and stretched as a bit of sun peaked through a window. Then she realized where she was... not on the train anymore. She had been tucked into a large king-sized bed. She looked down at herself and sighed as she realized she was still in her old clothes. She swung her legs out of the bed and tried to straighten herself up, before going to investigate. Skye only saw one door, she tried the knob and sighed when it wasn't locked. She pushed the door uncertainly and peaked in through the crack. She pushed the door open when she saw no one around. She looked to one side of the room then turned her head to the other side. Skye jumped when she saw an old man standing in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't see anyone, I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The old man smiled. "You did not disturb me," he said. "In fact I was expecting you to wake soon."

Skye cocked an eyebrow as the man sat at his desk. "Where am I?" Skye asked.

"A world between the light and the dark, a world of beginnings and endings," the old man said.

He waved a hand and a book slid off a shelf and set itself on his desk. Skye didn't quite understand his explaination, but went with it. "Ok, and who are you?" she asked again.

"I am Master Yen Sid," he said. "And you are Skye the Just."

Skye cocked her head at "The Just" part. "Please sit down, I have much to talk about," Yen Sid said. "And you, much to learn."

Skye smiled and sat down nervously at the chair that just suddenly appeared. "Are you a wizard?" she asked.

Yen Sid smiled and nodded. "Indeed, but we are here to talk about you," he said.

Skye lowered her head and folded her hands in her lap. "Skye, do you realize what you are?" Yen Sid asked.

Skye shook her head. "You are a Keyblade master," Yen Sid said.

Skye couldn't help snorting at that. Yen Sid looked up at that. "With all do respect Master Yen Sid, I'm hardly a master, I've only known about it for about two days," Skye explained.

Yen Sid smiled and nodded. "Of course, I was merely stating, that you are a Keyblade wielder and a very special one at that," he said.

Skye scrunched up her face in confusion. "You are Keybearer that decides the fate of the darkness and light," Yen Sid continued.

Skye didn't know how to answer to that. "The one to bring Judgement to worlds that are unjust," Yen Sid said.

Yen Sid waved a hand over the book on his desk and it turned toward her and flipped to a specific page. "This text has all the information you require, study it carefully," he said.

Skye sighed. "Great, homework," she mumbled and scanned the page.

The first few chapters were about beings called the Heartless, creatures who were born from the darkness in peoples hearts, the other few explained beings called Nobodies, empty shells of the beings that became Heartless, but had too strong of a heart to give it all up. That's what she liked to think anyway. She read about the people called Organization XIII, special Nobodies. She closed the book and looked up at Yen Sid, who waited patiently. "The Heartless?" she said at once. "Nobodies?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Were those the shadow that I fought in my town?" Skye asked. "The Heartless?"

Yen Sid nodded again. "Though you defend the worlds from the darkness with your Keyblade, the Heartless are ever attracted to it, for where there is the most brightest light, there are many shadows," Yen Sid explained.

Skye nodded at the explaination. "Now," Yen Sid began and waved his hand to a spot behind Skye.

She turned to the spot to find an image forming there. "The shadows you fought are exactly that," Yen Sid continued. "Shadows, a very basic form of Heartless, these are very numerous though not at all powerful, but be cautious about others, there are many other Heartless other than these."

Yen Sid waved his hand again and another creature appeared. This one was white, with strange limbs, looking almost like tentacles, and it swayed and weaved as it stood. "This is a Nobody called a Dusk, a common form of Nobody," Yen Sid said. "Nobodies aren't like the Heartless, mindlessly following, they still have their minds therefore they can think and plan, and though they seem to have emotions, this is an illusion, be cautious."

Skye nodded confidently. Yen Sid smiled at Skye's understanding. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Just one, what is my goal here?" Skye asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "The worlds are in chaos, without anyone to regulate the powers of dark and light," he said. "You will travel to those worlds and put them back into balance."

Skye nodded. "But before you can do that, you'll need to prepare," Yen Sid continued. "Go through that door, you'll find three Goodfairies, they will help you prepare for your journey."

Skye nodded agian and stood from her chair. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid," she said and entered through the door.

"Well, look who it is dearies," a pink fairy said as Skye entered.

"Why, hello, Skye," a green fairy said.

"Um, hello," Skye said. "How does everyone no my name?"

The fairies giggled to themselves. "Forgive us, dearie, we must be so rude to know you and you not know us," the pink fairy said.

Skye nodded nervously. "I am Flora," the pink one said.

"I'm Fauna," the green one said.

"And I'm Merryweather," the blue one said. "And you've come to the right place!"

Skye smiled as they started to usher her to the middle of the room. "Alright, let's see what we can do," Flora said and waved her wand.

In a burst of pink light Skye's clothes pink. "Oh that won't do!" Merryweather said and waved her wand.

In a burst of blue her clothes turned blue. "But doesn't this look better?" Fauna asked and waved her wand.

Skye's clothes turned green. "No, no, no!" Flora said, waving her wand again.

"Blue!" Merryweather cried.

Skye started to panic as her clothes kept zapping in and out of colors. "Wait!" she cried. "Can't you guys just decide!"

The fairies stopped and started to giggle nervously. "Of course," Flora said. "Now then, together."

This time all of them waved their wands as one and they struck Skye in a blinding flash. Soon the fairies ooed and ahed at Skye's new look. The clutter was gone, leaving only the white vest, the dark skirt, the white slippers, and the goggles on her head. "Oh, how lovely," Flora said.

"So beautiful," Fauna added.

"Oh yes, she does look very darling," Merryweather said.

Skye looked up and blushed at the comments, she had never been called beautiful before. "I'm beautiful?" she asked.

The faires nodded. "Oh yes, very," Merryweather assured.

Skye's blush brightened. "Now this clothing is not just for fashion dearie," Flora said.

"Our magic enabled it to adapt to whichever environment the world you land in has," Fauna continued.

"Cool," Skye said.

"Also, we have given you other special powers as well," Merryweather said. "Those powers you will have to find out for yourself."

Skye nodded. "Now, for a few other necessities," Flora said.

She waved her wand and a very small backpack appeared in front of Skye. Skye picked it up and slung it over her shoulders. Then it disappeared and there was absolutely no added weight on her back. "That will enable you to hold as many items as you come across," Fauna said.

"Now, I think we've held you up long enough," Flora said.

"Master Yen Sid will be waiting for you," Merryweather said and pointed to the door.

Skye nodded. "Thank you, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," she said and made an awkward attempt at a curtsy before she left.

Yen Sid turned toward Skye as she came back into the loft. "I trust your visit with the fairies was helpful," he said.

"Yes, actually," Skye said.

Yen Sid smiled. "It's time I gave you a gift of my own," he said and pointed outside his window.

Skye walked over to it and looked out. "Whoa!" she gasped and pressed her face on the window.

A Gummi ship flew into view. "Oh wow!" Skye squeeled. "Oh good God!"

Yen Sid chuckled. "This vessle will transport you to every world," he said.

Skye was still drooling at her new ride. "I get to drive this?" she asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "Sweet!" she squeeled.

"Go forth, chosen wielder of the Keyblade," Yen Sid said.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid," Skye said and stood perfectly erect. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

With that she exitted and started to drive her new Gummi ship. Until it bumped into the tower. "Sorry!" she called and tried it again.

The Gummi ship took off in a flash, headed off to her first unknown world.


	6. Friends in Low Places

**Friends in Low Places**

After a while of dodging numerous ships, she finally found a world to land at. Once she touched the ground she got a good look at it. It looked so dreary, most of it was under construction, she saw alot of slag and sludge in the water ways. She shook her head and kept walking. "Whoa, watch out!" she heard someone call from around the corner.

"Whoo!" another voice called. "Go Flo!"

Skye peaked around the corner and smiled at the group of kids that were in some kind of dance contest. "Go Flo, go Flo, go Flo!" the kids started chanting around a dark skinned girl.

The girl was quite attractive, with long black hair falling free, gold eyes, and fashionable clothing. A white t-shirt with a black and red striped tie, dark blue leggings, and black converse shoes. Skye saw the girl spin around on her back then finished with a handstand, using only one hand. The kids broke out in cheers and Skye couldn't help applauding as well. 'Flo' turned to Skye and smiled. "Hey!" she called.

Skye froze and blanched at the attetion. "You're new here," Flo said, approaching her.

Skye smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, pretty much," she said.

Flo nodded. "Then maybe to break you into this town, how 'bout a little friendly competition?" she asked.

Skye smiled wide. "I'm up for it," she said.

"Cool, cuz your opponent is me," Flo said. "Dance off."

Skye smirked and got inside the circle of kids. "I start," Flo said as the music began.

(((Song Telephone Lady Gaga & Beyonce')))

Flo started into a crouch and slapped the ground as the song started out slow. And Skye took her turn and everything progressed into greater heights from there. Skye took the Dance off to the next level as the music reached its climax. She spun in as Flo was just finishing off. Flo retrieved her shield and smiled at Skye's bravado. Suddenly Flo shoved a shield at Skye and she deflected it easily. They did a kind of mock battle and dance. As the song ended they clashed once more and held that pose. Flo smiled and nodded. Skye nodded back. "I'll admit it," Flo started as the kids applauded around them. "You've got moves, girl."

Skye smiled. "Name's Skye," she said.

"Florice, but everyone calls me Flo," she said.

Skye chuckled and lowered her Keyblade. "I bet you could hold up your end of a fight with those," Skye said and pointed to Flo's shields.

"Hell yeah!" Flo bragged. "Do you know how many of those Heartless we've got running around here?"

"Heartless!" Skye said.

"Yeah, we gotta keep alert, have to be ready if they show up," Flo continued.

Suddenly a rattling sound was heard behind them. And a strange Heartless that looked like a knight appeared. "Speak of the devil," Flo growled and turned around her shields ready.

Skye summoned her Keyblade again and leapt into the battle. Once the 'knights' had been eliminated, Flo turned to her. "Man, you're pretty good yourself," she said.

Skye nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"Hey, come with me," Flo said and signaled for Skye to follow.

Soon they came to a small house, upon entering it she saw a few people huddled around a small computer. "Hey, everyone!" Flo called as she entered.

The group turned to her voice. It was mostly composed of a young man and woman and an older man. "Hey Flo, what's happening," the girl said.

"Heartless bashing, dance fighting, the usual," Flo said.

"Who's your new friend, kiddo?" the old man said.

"Everyone this is Skye," Flo said stepping away from Skye and waving her hands theatrically toward her. "Skye this is Yuffie, Leon, and Cid."

Flo pointed to the young woman, then the young man, and then the older man. Skye nodded to them. "Hello," she said and waved.

"We're all part of a special group," Flo said and joined the group to see what they working at the computer.

"What group?" Skye asked.

"The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee," another girl said as she came in with armloads of books.

Skye moved aside for the girl. This one looked more cluttered then Skye once looked. She had cottoncandy blue hair tied in two long ponytails, her eyes were a strange shade of violet, she wore big round glasses, a light blue tank, a blue sweatshirt, a dark blue skirt that reached to the tops of her knees, and knee-high black boots. "Hey Artemis," Flo said as the girl set down her books.

"Flo," Artemis greeted before she returned to studying one book. "These are all the tomes I could find on the construction of Hallow Bastion."

Flo turned to Skye. "She's kind of the researcher of the group," she explained. "Arty this is Skye."

Artemis looked up from her studying and smiled. "Hello," she said and offerred her hand. "Artemis, always a pleasure to have new members."

Skye shook Artemis' hand and smiled as well. "Well, I'm not exactly a member," Skye said.

"But she will be!" Flo interrupted.

The three elder members looked at Flo. "Come on!" Flo pleaded. "She's a Keyblade bearer!"

Leon looked up at that. "Really?" he asked and looked at Skye.

Skye blushed and raised her hand. The Keyblade appeared in her hand. Leon smirked and lowered his head. "Well, what do ya know," Cid said.

"Wow, so cool!" Yuffie said.

"You know about this?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Leon said. "We've seen one before."

Skye scrunched up her face in confusion, then her heart leapt at the thought that Sol could've been there. "You've seen another bearer, where?" she asked, excitedly.

Leon shook his head. "We can't remember, but we saw one," he said.

Skye lowered her hand as the blade disappeared and she lowered her head in defeat. "Well to become a member of this committee, you must be willing to put forth some effort," Yuffie said.

Skye nodded. "Just tell me what I have to do," she said.

"We have a Heartless problem up at the castle," Leon said.

"So you want me to take care of that?" Skye asked.

"And take Flo and Artemis with you," Leon finished.

Flo smiled and Artemis closed the book. "Well then, I'll do my best," Skye said.

"We all will," Artemis said.

The three girls walked along the Bailey, the place having a kind of eerie silence to it. "Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Flo asked.

Skye giggled and Artemis shook her head. "Man, I hate going to the castle, it's like there are itty-bitty eyes all over the place!" Flo continued.

Suddenly shadows and knights jumped out at them. "Get ready, this is where the fun starts," Artemis said and took out a very large book.

Skye struck one of the Heartless and looked up at Flo questionably. Flo shrugged and kept fighting the Shadows. Artemis's book hovered before her and some of the pages dettatched from it and floated around her as the other pages in the book flipped furiously. Flo fought her way to Skye and easily blocked her back. "What is she doing?" Skye asked.

"Artemis is a magic user," Flo said. "She uses that book, The Grimoire, to use her spells."

Skye nodded. Once the Heartless were gone at the Bailey, they continued up to the castle. They fought relentlessly as Heartless just came out of nowhere and attacked. Soon they were inside the castle. They entered a small study and Artemis floated up and down and around the shelves. While Flo and Skye went through a door and saw a huge computer. "Wowzers," Flo said.

Skye nodded. She went to the computer and tried to boot it up. Skye jumped when the screen brightened and so did everything else. "Ok, seems to be no Heartless here," Flo said. "We should go tell Leon."

Skye nodded and moved away from the monitor. Once outside, the eerie silence was back. "Man, I hate the quiet," Flo said as she walked cautiously next to Skye.

Artemis' eyes darted back and forth nervously and Skye looked around as well. Suddenly creatures in white sprouted up and surrounded them! "Whoa, who are these guys!" Flo cried and summoned her shields.

"Dusks!" Skye growled and summoned her keyblade.

But they didn't attack, they just stood and swayed hypnotically. "What are they waiting for?" Flo whispered to Skye.

Skye furrowed her eyebrows and could sense that they were indeed waiting for something. "Orders?" she suggested.

"Wow, powerful, smart, and pretty," a deep lazy voice said. "That's a plus."

The girls jumped and stood back to back to back. They looked around frantically, but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Skye called.

"Where are you?" Artemis added.

Suddenly a black hooded figure appeared on top of a tall building. "Organization XIII," Skye hissed.

"Bingo, kiddo!" the man said.

"Who are you?" Skye demanded.

The man only laughed and pulled back his hood so that they could see his face. "Like that's any of your business," he said.

The girls were taken aback by his appearance. His face was totally savage, sporting a ragged, deep scar down his cheek and ending at his jaw, he also had an eyepatch on his right eye. His long, gray and black was tied securely in a ponytail. "Yeah I get that alot," he said.

Flo narrowed her eyes, like she was fighting to remember something. "Xiggy we gotta go!" another voice called, this one sounded a little pathetic.

Another cloaked figure appeared behind "Xiggy". "That's Xigbar to you!" he growled to him.

He turned to the girls and glared at them as well. "That goes for you gals too!" he said, before disappearing in a portal of darkness.

The same portal that carried Skye to the Station that night. "Wait!" she cried and ran toward the portal.

It vanished before she could even reach it and she ended up sliding on her stomach to the spot where it was. The other cloaked figure left as well. Skye groaned and stood up, brushing off the dust. "Man, that guy looked so familiar," Flo said.

Artemis arched her eyebrow at her. "What?" Flo said. "He did!"

Artemis shook her head, but then she narrowed her eyes too as if deep in thought. "Maybe he did, but we can't dwell on that," Artemis said. "We have to report to Leon."

The other two nodded and continued to the house. "Hey Leon!" Flo called.

Leon and Yuffie turned away from the computer monitor and looked at the group. "The Heartless infestation has been exterminated," Artemis said.

Flo and Skye exchanged a look, not really understanding why Artemis had to use such technical terms. "Good," Leon said.

"I guess that makes you one of us, kid!" Yuffie said.

Skye smiled. "Here ya go!" Yuffie said and handed her a business card.

"The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member," Skye read.

Yuffie smiled and went back to the monitor. Skye sighed and pocketed the card. She wanted time to think now. She had traveled only to a world and never bothered to look for Sol. She forgot about her other purpose on this mission, find Sol and bring him back home, back with her where they were supposed to belong, and forget this whole Keyblade thing ever happened! She leaned against the stone wall. "A silent mind never finds answers," a soft voice said.

Skye jumped and turned to find a handsome looking boy with spiky gold hair and dark blue eyes and dressed in black with an odd, big, long sword. "Uh, sorry," Skye mumbled.

The boy smirked, but said nothing. "What're you doing here?" Skye asked.

"I'm helping," he said simply. "You?"

"Same," Skye said.

"You don't want to," he said more as a statement than a question.

"What?" Skye asked a bit outraged. "Of course I want to!"

"But that's not why you're here," he continued.

Skye sighed and nodded solemnly. "I'm searching for someone, someone very close to me," she said.

The boy nodded and leaned away from the wall. "You'll find him," he said. "Just don't loose sight of what you think is more important to you."

Skye nodded. "Wait!" she called as he started to walk away. "Who are you?"

The boy looked back at her. "Cloud," he said as he started to walk away again.

"Nice to meet you," Skye said to the empty air.

She stood up and started for the door again. Suddenly she felt something burn in her pocket. She took out the business card and it lifted into the air. Skye's Keyblade appeared and she aimed it at the card. A beam of light shot out and struck it, creating a keyhole which made a slight click as if opening a door. Skye sighed. "Wow," Flo said.

Skye jumped and turned to find Artemis and Flo staring at her. "What's that mean?" Flo asked.

"I guess it means it's time to move on," Skye said. "The next world is waiting."

"Oh wow, you're going to another world?" Flo asked with excitement.

Skye nodded. "Oh can we come!" Flo pleaded. "Come on, please, please, please, pretty please!"

Skye giggled. "Sure why not," she said. "Three's a company right?"

Flo and Artemis laughed. "Alright," Flo said. "I'll tell Leon, we're gonna be gone for a while."

Artemis smiled and watched Flo go. "At least someone can help me drive the Gummi Ship," Skye said.

Artemis chuckled. "I'm familiar with Gummi technology," she said.

And soon the three friends were crammed into the ship and they flew on to the next world. Skye now more determined than ever to find Sol.


	7. Bad Guy, Good Guy

**Bad Guy, Good Guy**

A loud, big ringing filled the girls' ears as they landed in the town square. "Wow, that's loud!" Flo cried as she covered her ears.

They had landed in some sort of large city. An old one at that, as they looked down at their clothes; skirts, blouses, corsets, and bonnets. "It sounds beautiful," Skye said and looked up at the building they were standing in front of them.

The sound of the bells rung clear and strong from the building. "It is quite elevating," Artemis added.

Skye walked toward the building and opened the large wooden doors, which weren't particularily heavy. She looked inside and the sight was breath-taking to her. It was so peaceful and quiet. Candlabras and stands glowed with a pleasant light. Stained windows shined softly from the light outside. She stepped in and with just that one footstep, it set off a chain of echoes. Flo and Artemis came in too. "Whoa," Flo said with awe.

"What do you suppose this place is?" Skye asked.

"A chapel or a church of some kind," Artemis said.

"And the ringing...?" Skye started and looked up at the next floor. "Must be upstairs!"

Without another thought she started to look for the staircase. "Wait a minute!" Flo called and grabbed Skye bu the collar of her blouse. "We don't belong here, we're interferring with matters that don't concern us."

"It's not interferring, it's investigating," Skye said. "Ah, found it!"

Skye started up the stairs, Flo sighed and followed, Artemis came after. The bells started up again, softer this time, then silence. Once they reached the landing, Skye peaked out of the opening. "Someone's there," she whispered down to her friends.

"Who is it?" Flo whispered up to Skye.

"Like I know!" Skye hissed.

"Ssshhh!" the other two chorused.

Skye rolled her eyes and peaked out again. The man was tall, long, thin; he reminded her of a stripped sapling. She could see a bit of gray hair under his odd hat. He was so gaunt, everything about him was sunken in. He was talking to someone, but he was too far in the shadows to see. "You know I won't allow it!" the man said.

Skye shivered at his voice, it sounded so doom and gloom. "How could you even think that!" he continued. "I'm the only one who doesn't fear you."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "We have to hide," she whispered down.

"What do you think we're doing?" Flo asked.

"I mean we've got to get out of the exit," Skye hissed. "Look, there's only one, where do you think he's going to go?"

Flo rose her eyebrows. "Good point," she said.

Skye sighed when the man had his back turned and they snuck to the back of the room behind large bells. "But you go every year!" a sweet, soft, gentle voice said.

"I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment!" the man said and started to walk away. "Do you think people will accept a monster like you, as I do?"

Skye narrowed her eyes at his explanation. It was like he was purposely being harsh, but also sugar-coating it somehow. She didn't like the look of this man. There was something about him that made her stomach cringe and flinch at the sight of him. She watched as the man left and sighed. She looked in the corner and waited for the other guy to show himself. She heard a soft sigh and he moved into the light. Skye gasped. The man was... ugly. He had a huge bump on his back, one leg seemed to be shorter than the other, his face was deformed horribly. However, he didn't make her feel the same way that the other man had. He turned to the balcony and looked out at the city. "I think we need to go," Skye whispered to the others.

Flo and Artemis nodded and they silently went down the stairs. "I wonder what that other guy was talking about back there?" Flo asked.

"Maybe an event's going on today," Artemis said.

"We should check it out then, huh?" Flo said.

"Definitely," Skye said and put her hands behind her head as they walked out the large double doors.

And an event it was! The Festival of Fools was in short fun and freaky! Skye and Flo took their time trying on masks. Artemis looked at the entertainment. Contests, dancing, fire-breathing, singing. It was a kaleidescope of craziness and wonder. Soon the group's attention was locked on a common thing. "-dance la Esmeralda!" the announcer said and vanished in a cloud of red smoke, when it dispersed Esmeralda danced in his place.

"Wow!" Flo said and clapped along with the crowd.

Skye smiled and nodded at her moves. Artemis seemed distracted, like she was looking for someone in the crowd. Once her dance was over, Clopin danced back onto the platform and announced a contest for the King of Fools, to make a terrible looking face. They all tried, one at a time all of them were charged off the stage. The group had their share of laughs, until the man from the bell tower was pulled on stage. Esmeralda pulled on his face, thinking it was a mask. She gasped when she realized it was his actual face. In fact everyone gasped and cried out in repulsion and amazement. Skye looked around nervously. Flo looked like she was looking for an exit and Artemis watched with cool observation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic, we asked for the one with the most hideous face to take the crown and here he is!" Clopin cried. "Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd cheered and carried Quasimodo to another platform. Skye gave a sigh of relief. "That was almost too close," she said.

Artemis nodded. "No kidding," Flo said.

Suddenly something flew past their heads and smacked Quasimodo on the face. Skye gasped, Flo looked behind them and Artemis covered her mouth. The crowd was taken aback for awhile as well, but suddenly they were all laughing. Vegetables were thrown, ropes and chains were thrown onto him. Skye was on it in a second, the Keyblade brandished and slicing its way through the crowd. "Stop this!" she cried. "Stop it, now!"

Flo's shields were out and she shoved her way to the platform. Artemis followed Flo her book under her arm, waiting for the proper time to use it. Finally they fought their way to Quasimodo and they jumped up to defend him. But someone beat them to the punch. Esmeralda knelt beside him and wiped his face with her scarf. "Gypsy girls!" the skeletal man called.

Skye looked back at him and frowned, what did he want? "Get down at once!" he cried.

Get down? Didn't he want them to free the man he considered his own? "Yes, your honor," Esmeralda said. "Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!" he shouted.

Skye was outraged, this man didn't care about this boy. Skye looked at the chains and pointed the blade at the padlock. Immediately it fell away and the chains slunk off his body. Esmeralda had pulled out a knife and cut away the ropes. "How dare you defy me!" the skeleton growled.

"How dare you let these people mistreat this poor man!" Skye called.

"You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those who are in most need of you help!" Esmeralda cried.

"SILENCE!" the man cried.

"Justice!" Skye, Flo, Artemis, and Esmeralda chorused as they helped up Quasimodo.

"Arrest them!" the man cried.

Soldiers started to circle them, but they weren't the only ones. Bursts of black showed Heartless soldiers wanted some of the action as well. "What are those things?" Esmeralda asked.

"Heartless!" Skye said.

"This is going to be interesting," Artemis said and held up her book.

"Wait," Esmeralda whispered. "I have an idea."

Esmeralda started to count the soldiers off. "So there's ten of you and four of us," she said. "What are poor girls to do?"

"Follow my lead," she mumbled.

The girls nodded and started to look distraught and down-fallen. Suddenly Esmeralda blew her nose in a handkerchief and smoke enveloped them. They scattered in different directions Skye summoned her keyblade as the Heartless backed her into an alleyway. "Alright, you asked for it!" she growled.

* * *

Artemis ran away as if the city was on fire, she summoned her grimoire and the pages flipped frantically. She tripped on a cobblestone and the book fell away and slid down the alley. Artemis groaned and sighed and crawled back to the book. Then a black boot came into view and stepped on the book, preventing her from picking it up. Artemis looked up into the hooded face and gasped. "Another spellcaster?" a suave, husky voice spoke.

Artemis stood and glared at the cloaked man (for the voice was decidedly male), he was more like a boy than a man. His voice sounded like it was frosted with shadows, but was underneath that cover she could not decipher. "Excuse me, but your boot is on something of value to me," she said calmly.

The boy looked down and tilted his head. "This... little child's toy?" he asked as he picked it up.

Artemis growled. "Give me back The Grimoire!" she called.

"If it is your's, it should be easy to get back," the boy purred and started flipping through the pages.

Artemis growled again, but then she raised her hands to chest level, arms outstretched as if waiting to catch something. "Grimoire, you mistress commands you," she whispered.

The book flashed and then appeared in her hands. "Very impressive," the boy said. "Summoning an indecisive weapon."

_Indecisive? What the Hell is he talking about?_ Artemis thought.

"That book is laced in both darkness and light," he said. "It's scent always borders, just barely tilting to one side."

Artemis gripped the book more tightly and made it vanish again. "Your lucky that your entire being is so strongly tied to the light or that book would turn on you at the drop of a hat," the boy continued.

"Shut up!" Artemis shouted. "You don't know what you're saying!"

The boy only chuckled. "Maybe not," he said. "But I'd keep close eye on that if I were you."

And without another word the cloaked boy disappeared through a portal of darkness just like the other one. "Hey, get back here!" Artemis called, but the door vanished, leaving her with more questions and no answers.


End file.
